


【鼬佐】杏子，蜜桃，气泡酒

by klkier17



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klkier17/pseuds/klkier17
Summary: 佐子+轻微的Dirty Talk注意





	【鼬佐】杏子，蜜桃，气泡酒

回家时已是月上中天。

佐助轻手轻脚地关上屋门、脱下鞋袜，再站起时世界一阵飘忽，她错开两步，疑惑地晃了晃，被人从身后虚搂在怀里。

“任务完成了？这么晚才回来。”

怀里的人嘿嘿笑了两声，放松靠在鼬胸前，踮起脚往他下巴上蹭了蹭。

“这是喝了多少……”变身术都不记得解开。

鼬无奈地圈住少女柔软的身子，将撒娇照单全收，低下头与她亲近。发鬓摩挲之间，一阵杏子的青涩气味传了过来，他眯起眼睛细细嗅了一番，只觉得鲜香得沁人心脾。

“她们还给你喷香水了？”

“一点点……”佐助享受着兄长的温情，不满于对方突然停下动作。脖颈间温热的吐息很是勾人。她嘟囔了两声，挣扎着要转过身来索吻。胸房温热的软肉在鼬的双臂间挤了一挤，昏暗的夜色下，衣间露出一片月白，煞是好看。

“唔……你抱太紧了，”喝醉的人开始不耐烦起来，胳膊软软地推了两下。见鼬仍没有松开的意思，属于女孩子的声线带了一丝委屈，“哥哥，哥哥……”

鼬埋在少女的脖颈处，鼻间尽是鲜涩的杏香，再被她软糯的声音一喊，活像心里游进一条小鱼，涟漪荡漾得不成样子。

这样的佐助，很久没见了。

他听饱了撒娇，握住细嫩的手腕，强使她转过身来亲吻，水润的嘴唇上腻着蜜桃香甜的气息，他暗中讶异了一下。

佐助还睁着眼，被酒精麻痹了的大脑根本转不过弯，舌根软了半天才反应过来，懵懂地回应鼬，“嗯……”

小巧的舌尖轻轻搭上他的舌头。

很可爱。

一吻结束，鼬不尽兴，索性将对方又搂近了一点，再次凑上温软的唇瓣，品尝一样地使劲吮吸着。佐助才喘了两口气又被吻住，还被搂得那么紧，几乎要吊起脚跟。她惊喘了一下，口齿不清地叫了鼬的名字，慌忙中踩到了对方的脚。

唇齿相接中她听到鼬低低笑了一声，温热的气息扫过眼睫。

佐助不满地哼哼两声。平日接吻时只需微微抬起头配合就好，但此刻的身高差实在是让她仰头仰得吃力。她浑浑噩噩地被吻着，觉得脖子难受，干脆踢开拖鞋，站在了鼬的脚背上。

微凉的脚底很快染上了对方的体温，她不知怎么感到有点羞耻，颤抖着闭上眼，环住哥哥的脖颈。

 

“佐助怎么就这么可爱呢。”

他覆在少女颈侧，轻柔地把字句送到她的耳中。

佐助躺在床上，衣物已经去尽了，双马尾翘乱地铺开。她脸颊通红，微微曲起膝盖，七分醉意愣是被兄长的情话撩拨到头昏脑胀。

哥哥今天格外磨人。

双乳被揉捏得酥麻，佐助用余光看着男人吮咬自己的肩膀，难耐地动了动身子。她本想解开术式，谁知道刚抬起手就被鼬握住了十指相扣，摆明了就要这个样子。

可是，用这副样子跟鼬做，太羞耻了。腿间一片湿滑，穴肉随着鼬的动作轻微地翕动，比平常更加难耐万分。浑身的渴望无处宣泄，她焦躁得不得了，又总不能在鼬的面前自己用手指……

“别咬。”直到他舔上来，她才发觉下意识地咬了嘴唇。

是谁的错啊。她急切地摸着鼬的腰腹，暗示性地抬起身体向上蹭了蹭。鼬知道她耐不住，口舌下移到乳尖，对着那块此刻更加敏感的地方又是舔又是吮，惹得佐助一下子软了腰，呜咽着溢出两声呻吟。

渍渍的水声随着胸前酥麻的感觉传过来，她举起手臂挡住脸。

尽欺负人。

 

“好香。”鼬靠在她颈间嗅着，杏子的气味透过皮肉的热度进一步弥散开来。他揉弄着佐助的阴蒂，下身埋在湿软的肉穴内，律动得十分缓慢，却越来越深。

全然不同的快感从哥哥的手中和下身传来，浪潮一般把佐助的头脑冲刷得一片空白。她正晕乎着喘气，适应来势汹涌的快意，却突然感觉被顶到了什么不得了的地方，浑身一颤，酸痛和爽快的感觉一起漫上。

“嗯呜……！”

敏感处被撞得狠了，穴肉不住地收缩着软下来，触感清晰得让她感到恐惧，佐助呜咽了两声别过脸。紧接着，后穴传来润滑液冰凉的触感，她打了个颤，前穴受刺激地夹紧了鼬的东西，又是一阵堪称可怕的快感。

“啊啊……哥哥…！”鼬的手指在她后穴肆意搅动，撞击也越来越狠。抽插的快意还没反应过来，就又被后穴的三根手指搅得承受不住。佐助的双眼盛满了生理性泪水，双唇被抚慰似的舔弄，穴肉狠狠地吸附上鼬，控制不住地摩擦。

不行了。过多的快感和怪异的尿意一齐涌上，她惊慌失措地向后逃开，却被握住大腿。鼬加深了亲吻，性器愈发往深处狠狠摩擦，酸感和痛感让她禁不住掉下眼泪。

“呜…哥哥……放开啊……”

腰腹不受控制地颤抖，她哭喊着攀上鼬的手臂，绝望地闭上了眼。

 

术解开了。

佐助还没从高潮中反应过来，就被再次插入。穴肉仍在余韵中抽搐，饥渴地缠上鼬的性器，两人都舒服地喟叹一声。

“佐助，”鼬温柔地叫他的名字，却说着会让他哽咽的话，“你知道刚才我顶到哪里了吗？”

他当然不会回答，只是搂住兄长的脖颈，穴肉却诚实地翕动着裹紧。鼬见他不出声，笑着吻他皱起的脸，“怎么今天这么害羞？”

“谁、谁知道啊……嗯……”他收声本就十分辛苦，被鼬缓慢而色情地舔了两下唇瓣，颤抖着张开了嘴，甜腻的呻吟抑制不住地传了出来。

后穴敏感到不可思议，少年眯起眼睛小声呻吟着，头皮发麻地圈住鼬的脖颈，任他低头在自己胸前亲吻。

“妊娠后期，这里会有奶水，”鼬含着他的乳尖，吐字却十分清晰。佐助猛地颤抖了一下，不可思议地看向他的哥哥。

“可能会觉得有些胀痛，”胸肉被轻轻地咬了一下，少年头脑发懵地抽了口气，随即传来舌头柔软的触感，“不过，佐助能忍受的，对吗？”

男人语气平静，抚摸他脸颊的手掌极尽温柔，好像在讨论今晚吃什么这种平淡的话题。胸口被舔咬得真的传来了饱胀的感觉，佐助呜咽了两声别过脸去，耳朵红得要滴血。

“这里，三个月以后就不能穿太紧的裤子了，”鼬将舔吻蔓延至肚脐，舌头沿着边缘打转，又灵活地伸进去，“该显怀了。”埋在体内的性器狠厉地向前顶了一下，他忍不住挺起腰逃开，光洁的肚皮凸出一个圆滑的弧形。

“别、别说了……”少年的声音颤抖着，软得好像术式没解开的样子。

鼬贴在他肚子上方，半阖着眼帘，神情称得上柔软——然而下身的抽送也绝不含糊。佐助尖锐地喘气，他要到高潮了，但被哥哥这样贴着，少年反而对释放产生了说不清道不明的羞耻感。他在兄长的手中徒劳地扭动着腰腹，忍受快意要到极限，眼眶泛起一片潮红。

“佐助……”鼬终于放过了他，转而凑近找寻他的舌尖，“给我生个孩子吧。”

温热的气息随着话语覆盖他的口鼻，眼前一片模糊，少年发出一声绵长而微软的呻吟，射了出来。

 

“停！”鼬站在玄关，被剥夺了出门吻的权利，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

女孩子看着他靠近，脸颊通红，不知想到了什么，鼻尖都染上了一层薄粉。她猛地抬起手臂挡在脸前，看到兄长无辜的神情，才意识到自己刚才的语气，“不是、那个……哥哥！回来再说吧！”

她慌慌忙忙地拿起任务书，指了指打着红圈的截止日期，收尾工作正是今天。

“我出门了！”少女跳动的双马尾消失在门后。

站在门前的人露出一个微笑。

真是，太可爱了。

END.


End file.
